


we’ll build our little sandcastle in a far off land

by RainbowRandomness



Series: once and future love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Reincarnation AU: Arthur and Merlin are reunited in the 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ll build our little sandcastle in a far off land

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://ofkingsandlionhearts.tumblr.com/post/108307275396/merlin-reincarnation-au-arthur-and-merlin-are)
> 
> There isn't much to this, I couldn't stop thinking about the gifset and I wrote a thing for it, woo, enjoy.
> 
> Title from _Sandcastles_ by A Firm Handshake

It was an odd feeling because he almost felt as if he were drowning, as if his lungs were filled with water and he might die at any moment and yet it felt odd because it didn’t really feel like drowning at all. It felt as if he were being reborn and his lungs were being cleansed with cold water that made him gasp as he was reintroduced to fresh air. He was gasping, reaching up towards the light that was shimmering above the surface, just out of reach and yet he was stretching out, reaching up, everything feeling too heavy and yet so light as he kicked at the water around him.

When he finally breached the surface of the water he gasped in a lungful of air, his head spinning as he adjusted himself and kicked his legs beneath the surface, keeping himself afloat even as his heavy clothing threatened to drag him down. He looked down at himself to watch the reflection of light bounce off his chainmail and shimmer in the water in replication of fish scales. His underclothes were a deep red and waterlogged and his boots felt heavy on his feet as he kicked out and began to swim towards some land he could see nearby. From what he could see from his position in the water there were tall cliffs and below them a beach covered in pebbles, the water reaching up to lap at the small piece of land before drawing away to reveal glistening stones. On the right side of the beach the pebbles eventually lead into a cave carved into the cliff side, water flowing in and lapping at smooth rock surfaces littering the caves entrance. On the left of side the beach curved around the cliff to where he couldn’t see but he assumed it lead out onto a longer and larger beach.

It felt like hours had passed before he finally got to near to the beach. From where he was he could see someone had come around the corner of the cliff and was standing on the beach by the water. He didn’t know who the person, not from here; their face was obscured by their hand which they had cupped above their eyes and the hat on their head was casting their face in shadow. It wasn’t until he was closer and beginning to walk out of the water that he could even see who the person was and when he saw who was smiling at him he cocked an eyebrow in question, his lips quirking up in confusion.

“Merlin?” he asked as he rose from the water, his feet stumbling for a moment now that he was on land. He looked his friend up and down, cataloguing the odd beige coloured outfit he was wearing as he laughed and began to clap his hands together.

“Well done, clotpole,” Merlin replied, still clapping as Arthur came towards him. He felt almost as if he were in a dream as he came towards Merlin, as if the edges of his vision were hazy and Merlin were the only thing in front of him. His smile was beautiful and Arthur didn’t hesitate to draw Merlin towards him, pressing his body close to his as his hand came up to cup his cheek. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s and savoured the feeling of his lips pressing back against his. He felt as if he hadn’t done this in years and held Merlin tightly to him as they continued to kiss, Merlin’s lips a wonderfully soft pressure against his presumably wet and cold lips, not that Merlin seemed to mind.

When they finally drew away Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, knocking his silly hat back on his head and mussing his hair. He rubbed his thumb against Merlin’s cheek, the leather of his glove creaking slightly as Merlin smiled beneath his gentle touch.

“Still recognize me then?” Merlin asked in a hushed murmur, his eyes flickering from Arthur’s lips up to his eyes. Arthur huffed a breath in amusement before leaning closer to capture his friend’s lips again, savouring the sweet taste of him and drinking him in before leaning away again. Merlin chuckled before he drew away, escaping the circle of Arthur’s arms as he looked down at himself and complained about how Arthur had gotten his clothes soaking wet. Arthur laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes and took Arthur’s hand within his own, tugging quickly as he began to walk up along the beach towards where he had come from.

“Merlin, where are we going?” Arthur asked, stumbling for a moment before correcting himself and walking alongside Merlin, their hands held tightly and swinging lighting between them.

Merlin smiled as he looked towards Arthur. He adjusted his cap as he replied, “Home Arthur. I’m taking you home.”

He smiled as he said it, comfortable silence falling over them as the words settled in and they rounded the corner of the cliff. A long stretch of dark sand and scattered rocks greeted them, a village located atop the cliff sides with a path on the side of the cliff sides leading from the beach up towards the pastel coloured buildings.

“Merlin,” Arthur asked after a while as they drew closer to the village, people scattered here and there on the beach as both men, woman and children in odd clothes passed them by, children running by with buckets and spades in their hands and presumably their parents laughing and joking as they watched their kids have fun.

“Yes Arthur?” Merlin replied, glancing towards his golden haired friend.

He pulled a face as he looked at the people around them, his expression growing ever more confused before he returned his gaze towards Merlin, looking him up and down as if inspecting him for something. Merlin felt as if he were under suspicion for having done something wrong as Arthur furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

“Merlin,” he repeated again, looking him up and down once more, “What the hell are you wearing?”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
